


W oparach

by wookami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "poczucie humoru", Fluff, Haruki Murakami, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, rozmowy poniżej wszelkiego poziomu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookami/pseuds/wookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Związek? No dobra. Ale jak?</p>
            </blockquote>





	W oparach

Mieli za sobą pierwszą randkę. Inaczej randez-vous. Inaczej schadzkę pod hasłem „trzydzieści wystaw w uroczystym nastroju". Jak zwał, tak zwał.  
Milczeli jakże podniośle i rozeszli się jak gdyby nigdy nic, w tym samym pompatycznym milczeniu, które miało zatuszować fakt, że nie wiedzą, jak się żegnać. Tak samo jak przedtem nie wiedzieli, jak się przywitać, a w trakcie - jak się zachowywać.  
Nie, żeby w ogóle wiedzieli, czy się kochają, ale na diagnozy jeszcze mieli jeszcze mnóstwo czasu. Tylko trochę takowego należałoby spędzić razem.  
Kiedy Kageyama zaproponował wspólne czytanie, najpierw Hinata nic nie odpowiedział, bowiem musiał pojąć, co to w rzeczywistości miało znaczyć.  
Później milczenie się przeciągało, gdyż kompletnie nic z tych kilku prostych słów nie wyrozumiał (niechybnie zbyt proste, by były prawdziwe), a nie chciał się z tym obnosić. Jeno mina mu trochę zrzedła w międzyczasie, toteż do kompletu jeszcze Tobio poczuł się zażenowany i wymamrotał protekcjonalnym tonem, gwoli wyjaśnienia:  
\- Podobno u ludzi, którzy często cokolwiek czytując, o wiele lepiej rozwijają się rozmaite obszary mózgi... i tak dalej. Ogółem... pozytywny wpływ... inteligencja... - Zniżenie głosu do, rzekłoby się, szmeru. - Nie będę gorszy od Tsukishimy...  
\- Tak?  
\- Mhm.  
\- A... nie umiesz czytać sam?  
Z oczu i wyrazu twarzy Hinata odczytał, iże w Kageyamę diabeł wstąpił. Ewidentnie. Jednakowoż jeden więcej, jeden mniej, to już w tym straconym przypadku nie robiło różnicy.  
\- Chcę spędzić trochę czasu razem.  
Tym razem Hinata miał na podorędziu zaledwie ciche „ach, mhm", po czym znów popadł w głębokie zamyślenie.  
\- Wybierz jakąś książkę dla hipsterów – rzucił, po tym, jak z twarzy zszedł mu wyraz konfuzji. – Normalne książki nie są dla ludzi takich jak ty.  
Z twarzy rudzielca prostolinijna szczerość nieomal promieniowała. Właśnie dlatego Kageyama wyjątkowo miał ochotę go zdzielić.

 

Zaczęło się. Beznamiętny głos Kageyamy odczytywał kolejne słowa z wolna, z komiczną powagą.  
„O jej śmierci powiedział mi przyjaciel, który przypadkowo przeczytał o tym w gazecie."  
\- Jeżeli nie przestaniesz się tak ubierać, tak samo będzie z tobą –zauważył Hinata – Wyglądasz jak młodociany przestępca i ktoś cię pobije na ulicy.  
\- Wyglądam jak młodociany przestępca... to jest, ubieram się w ten sposób tylko wówczas, kiedy wychodzimy wspólnie.  
Rudzielec przekrzywił głowę. Miał przed oczami ten wyjściowy strój. Tę czapkę z daszkiem, okulary, obszerną, zgoła pozbawiającą człowieka kształtu bluzę i dość nijakie spodnie. Pozwolił sobie nie skomentować. Co się będzie nie w swoim imieniu narażał?  
„Gdzie będzie pogrzeb?"  
Hinata, który z coraz większym zapałem utożsamiał denatkę z Kageyamą, wtrącił krótko:  
\- Nie będziemy robić pogrzebu. - Ale z głębokim przekonaniem. - Ewentualnie możemy cię spalić i wsadzić w ładną urnę, okej?

 

„Skojarzył mi się z asfaltową drogą zaraz po deszczu."  
Shouyou miał zamiar coś powiedzieć – to było widać i czuć. Owa twarz z wypisanym nań wyrazem „zaraz walnę kolejną gafę", te wibracje w powietrzu – Tobio nauczył się to dostrzegać w porę i reagować zawczasu. W ten sposób mógł mieć nadzieję, iż uratuję ten związek przed samounicestwieniem.  
Odezwał się czym prędzej, uznając, że woli sam wypowiedzieć kwestię, która musiała krążyć pod rudym czerepem. To bezkolizyjne rozwiązanie, na siebie samego z oczywistych względów trudniej byłoby się zezłościć.  
\- Tak, wiem, że ja też kojarzę ci się z – zerknął na stronnicę książki – asfaltową drogą zaraz po deszczu. A teraz już nic nie mów lub będę musiał cię zabić.  
\- No, to między innymi. – Środkowy bloku podniósł się ze swojego końca kanapy, o całą długość mebla oddalonego od tego, który zajmował jego partner w siatkówce, chłopak w życiu. Chłopak. O Cthulhu, jak to surrealistycznie brzmiało. Albo po prostu... debilnie. – Ale właściwie chciałem spytać, czy mogę dostać coś do jedzenia.  
\- Dopiero jadłeś. – Burknięcie. – Jeżeli utyjesz i nie będziesz skakać dość wysoko... - Brunet urwał nieplanowo, co dało się wybadać na podstawie tonu głosu coraz uboższego w pewność siebie. Zmarszczone brwi gratis. Nie chciał się powtarzać, a wyrok był jeden, niezmienny – wtedy będzie musiał go zabić.  
\- Czyli nie?  
\- Trzecia szuflada od góry, nic się nie zmieniło. Przynieś też dla mnie.  
„Niedaleko uniwersytetu znajdowała się mała kawiarnia, w której często umawiałem się ze znajomymi. Nie była to zbyt dobra kawiarnia, ale można się tam było napić wyjątkowo niesmacznej kawy i posłuchać hard rocka.  
\- To trochę jak u trenera – zauważył rudzielec. – Przynajmniej jeżeli zmienić słowa: „kawiarnia", „niedaleko uniwersytetu" i „hard rock".  
\- Minus „niesmaczna kawa", kawa jest tam dobra.  
\- O, ano.  
\- To co, do diabła, jest podobnego?  
\- Nie wiem, chciałem się zwyczajnie jakoś utożsamiać z bohaterem.  
\- Nie. To jakiś psychopata. – Głos rozgrywającego znowu zszedł do odstręczającego pomruku człowieka niezadowolonego z życia.  
\- Rozumiem, okej, okej, bez nerwów. Ty weź sobie tego, a ja zaklepuję następnego. Nie będziemy przecież się o to kłócić.

 

Hinata Shouyou, lat szesnaście, rozkwasił się na podjeździe przed jego domem, po tym jak Tobio Kageyama, lat również szesnaście, wypchnął go przez okno. Z drobnym uśmiechem satysfakcji.  
Po chwili Kageyama otworzył oczy. Shouyou nadal był na swoim miejscu naprzeciw.  
Na szczęście?

 

„Żyliśmy wszyscy z dnia na dzień, pijąc tanią whisky, uprawiając nudny seks..."  
Lekko przewrażliwieni na punkcie tematów, obaj świeżo ochrzczeni czytelnicy uznali za stosowne zrobić przerwę.  
\- I tak w tym momencie nic szczególnego się nie dzieje. – Rudzielec czuł przemożną potrzebę, coby rozprzęgnąć ciszę, jaka rozpanoszyła się wkoło. Zdecydowanie w tym wypadku lepiej było mówić niż myśleć. Dał jednak Kageyamie chwilę na pomruk zgody, nim zaczął znowu traktować.  
Ożywili się trochę, gdy przyszło do grania w papier, kamień, nożyce o to, któż skoczy po głownik. Wypadło na Hinatę, zdradzonego przez swą prostolinijność, zaś Kageyama próbował w międzyczasie sam sobie udowodnić, że zdzierży jeszcze choć kilka stron tej nieszczęsnej prozy, i jął czytać.  
Tylko po to, by w zasadzie poddać się od razu. Przeszedł do kartkowania, bliskiego bezmyślnemu.

 

„Był zupełnie inny niż mój własny członek i wszystkie, jakie do tej pory widziałem."  
Burknął karcąco, prawie szczeknął pod nosem, jakby autor miał to usłyszeć. Powtarzał sobie wytrwale pod nosem, że gdzieś w tym utworze na pewno znajdzie coś normalnego, zrozumiałego, przystępnego. Czego się nie robi, żeby zabrylować w towarzystwie?  
„Przypomniałem sobie ten olbrzymi członek wieloryba po tym, jak pierwszy raz miałem stosunek z dziewczyną."  
\- O, to jest w miarę normalne – oznajmił sam sobie, zatrzymując palec wskazujący w miejscu, do którego właśnie doczytał. Faceci umawiają się w kobietami, no nie?  
„A co ja robię ze swoim życiem...?"  
Zdecydował, że ostatecznie woli wiedzieć, co Hinata robi ze swoim w tym dokładnie momencie. Bo co on myśli... wróć, on nie myśli... że tyle go nie ma?  
\- Ej! – ryknął przez pusty dom.  
\- Co? – rozległo się z okolic łazienki.  
„Gówno."  
\- Członek wieloryba!  
Hinata pojawił się w pokoju niedługo potem, bynajmniej nie ku zaskoczeniu Kageyamy, przewidującego, iż niekonwencjonalne metody mogą zadziałać. Atramentowe oczy spoczęły na niewysokiej postaci w drzwiach, która to zdecydowała się odezwać pierwsza po uprzednim wspaniałym anonsie:  
\- Chodź się przewietrzyć.  
Słyszało się czasem o zatruciach oparami. A z farby? Z drukarskiej farby?

 

Od książki zrobili sobie wolnego tyle, że w końcu trzeba było zwrócić ją do biblioteki.  
Tobio czuł sporą awersję do literatury od owego pamiętnego dnia.  
Doprawdy, nie sądził, że podniósł głos aż do takiego natężenia decybeli. Hinacie było wszystko jedno, spojrzenia sąsiadów aliści...

 

\- Już wiem, co będziemy dzisiaj robić. Pooglądamy programy edukacyjne. – Tą ideą się pochwaliwszy, Hinata klasnął w dłonie.  
W uszach Kageyamy dźwięk wybrzmiał głucho, jakby kto klapą od trumny trzasnął.


End file.
